


Driving Me Crazy (To Love You)

by Rav3nB1ack



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, alternative pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: A Twilight Story where Edward and Jacob fall in love, but Edward is afraid to reveal his true feelings to Bella.
Relationships: Jacob Black & Edward Cullen, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Driving Me Crazy (To Love You)




End file.
